


Screech

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Criticism, Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is actually just an alternate universe type of fic for a series that’s in the works, and it has big angst because I felt that way today :p  this isn’t my first technical fic, but PLEASE give me criticism on this because I genuinely need it(that’s mainly why I wrote it) ;w; also thanks for reading and sorry about formatting!





	Screech

Raina could feel the pit in her stomach grow larger and larger by the millisecond. “It was,uhm, Callie’s parents. They got into an accident on the road, hit by a truck. Um, they’re okay but..” the strain in her mother’s voice was enough to put her on full edge, and Raina sat through the worst second of anticipation in her life. Her dad decided to then step forward and speak up since her mother seemed frozen in her tracks. “Callie... didn’t make it. The EMT’s said that she died on impact. She’s gone, Raina.” His voice cracked as he barely finished the sentence. The room was filled with a horrible, gut-wrenching silence. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. All eyes were on her. It was like her whole body shut down, and she lost all of her senses. She couldn’t feel herself stand up off the couch and turn to the stairs to try and make it to her room. She couldn’t see her family approach her with immense concern plastered on their faces. She couldn’t feel the floor hit the side of her when her legs gave out. She couldn’t feel her mouth opening to try and speak. And she almost couldn’t hear the inhumane screech that seemed to emanate from somewhere. That somewhere happened to be her, but she couldn’t care less. So that was that. She’s just gone now. No goodbye. Not a single fucking goodbye


End file.
